


Happy Valentine's Day

by daroost89



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff, aleks is a very loving boyfriend, just a quick little one shot of the boys (tm) being in love, nothing angsty here my guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroost89/pseuds/daroost89
Summary: James had once commented how he had never received any Valentine’s Day cards as a kid, and Aleks is here to make up for all those years with lots of love, chocolate, and cards.





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vogelbiene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelbiene/gifts).



> i was recently watching their playthrough of dark souls 3 & it broke my heart when i heard james say he never got any valentine’s day cards when he was a kid, so i just had to write aleks giving him the love he deserves ok

“So what exactly did you need me for that required me to wake up this damn early?”

Aleks, who was working on setting some decorations up, turned his head to see a very tired Brett, who was quizzically looking up at the decorations. Climbing down the ladder, Aleks checked his watch to see that Brett was right on time. 5:30. 

“Well, today’s Valentine’s day and I thought I’d do something special for James,” at that, Aleks averted his eyes, embarrassment beginning to well up in him.

Brett let out a small laugh, “Shit, he’s got you whipped, doesn’t he?” he joked.

“Oh what the fuck ever, dude,” Aleks replied, shaking his head as he approached the kitchen counter, grabbing bags that contained more decorations. Shoving them towards Brett, he told him to get to work before returning to the ladder, climbing back up it to continue what he was doing. 

Instead of doing as he was told, Brett began looking through the other bags, spotting about two bags full of cards. Glancing behind his shoulder, Brett sat the plastic bags he had in his hands down, reaching towards one of the cards. He read the front, which contained some cheesy shit, and then opened it to the inside. Smiling, he turned and looked towards Aleks, who was currently taping the decorations up, before beginning to read it out loud.

“James, before I start writing some sappy bullshit, I just want to begin by saying this; I love you.”

Aleks stopped what he was doing, quickly looking over his shoulder at Brett.

“Brett, shut the fuck up, put that down, oh my god.” Aleks shouted as he the tape down, almost falling off the ladder with how quick he was trying to get down it. 

“Fucking give it to me,” Aleks said, reaching towards the card. Brett lifted it into the air, clearly amused, as he let out a “Uh-uh”.

“For fuck’s sake, Brett, it’s not for you,” Aleks reached towards it again, standing on his tippy toes to try and grab it.

Brett, still salty over waking up so early, still held it up, beginning to read from it again.

“You’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for and I’m so happy I have you in my life.” Brett began laughing as Aleks started to shout “stop!” over and over, trying to block out his words. 

Brett only began to shout over him.

“I wouldn’t trade you for the wor-”

Aleks managed to snatch the card out of Brett’s hand, obviously quite embarrassed as he closed the card and sat it back in the bag, grabbing the bags before beginning to walk away.

“Aw, is someone embarrassed?” Brett called out after him, resulting in Aleks shouting a “fuck you”.

 

It took the two of them about two hours to finish decorating everything, and they both were pretty proud of their work. Decorations were taped as far as they could get them up the wall, little hearts were taped lower down the wall, as well as strung from computer monitor’s, and balloons with little heart decorations on them were all over the floor. Along with all of this, there were cards leading from the entrance to James’s desk, where he could find boxes of chocolates and a teddy bear awaiting him.   
Aleks took a look around, sighing as his eyes landed on Brett. 

“This is so stupid.” he said with a small laugh, placing his hands on his hips as he took another look around. 

Brett laughed as well. “You’re the one who planned it all. I think it’s pretty damn cute,” he paused for a moment, thinking before he spoke once again. “You just have to warn everybody not to step on the cards. Or to read them.”

Aleks shot Brett an angry glance before reaching his his phone, making sure to text everybody to not mess anything up or else he was going to fuck them up. Once he was done with that, he suddenly remembered something.

“Oh yeah, I have these sweaters that I bought that go with the theme.”

“Oh god,” Brett said as he followed Aleks back to the counter, Aleks pulling out some sweaters and holding one up to Brett.   
“Did you get one for everyone or something?” 

Aleks nodded, slipping on a red sweater before laying the others out.

Brett inspected the one he had, giving a laugh before shaking his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“Aleks, what the fuck is this?” Brett asked as he put the sweater against him. It was a pink sweater with a large heart on the front, which was a darker shade of pink.

A smile instantly formed on Aleks’ face, “You don’t like it?”

“I mean,” Brett looked down at it before removing the sweatshirt he was already wearing, handing it to Aleks before putting it on. Looking down at himself, a laugh escaped his lips before he said that he looked pretty damn good in it. 

 

The next hour or so, the two spent their time trying to make everything look a bit more… Valentine’s Day-ish. They made sure that on every monitor had a background that went with the theme, and they even began to make a playlist filled with songs that they could play. Just as they were finishing that, blasting it loud, people began arriving.

“Don’t step on the cards!” Aleks called out as he jogged towards the entrance, watching as a confused Lindsey walked in, looking around at all of the decorations. Aleks grabbed one of the many remaining sweaters before handing it to Lindsey. She had asked what was going on, and Aleks explained it to her quickly before she went to her desk, putting the sweater on. Once the rest of them had arrived, they were all adorned in the cute sweaters Aleks had bought them, and they all seemed pretty excited to see James’ reaction. Brett had texted him to tell that they were starting at a different time so he’d be the last one there, so now they just had to wait a few more minutes before he got there.

Aleks could feel the nervousness rising in his stomach, nervously bouncing his leg as he sat at his desk. Brett stood near him, arms crossed, as he watched the door. They were all listening intently for the door to open, and the music had stopped playing minutes before.

At the sound of a door beginning to open, Brett motioned for Trevor to play the music, and that’s what he did. 

In that moment, Aleks felt like an absolute jackass, especially since this was in front of all their friends, but there was no backing out of it now. Standing from his chair, he let out a shaky breath. Brett patted his back a few times, whispering a “you got this”, before pushing him forward a bit. Aleks took in a breath before walking towards the entrance, hearing James let out a “what the fuck”.

Rounding the corner, Aleks watched as James bent down, picking up the card. They met eyes then, and Aleks couldn’t contain the smile on his face.

“Hey,” he said as casually as he could muster.

A smile was slowly growing on James’ face, although his eyebrows were furrowed with confusion. Opening the card in his hands, James began to read it silently. When he was finished, he looked towards his boyfriend, a laugh leaving his mouth. 

“Aleks,” he said, approaching him with open arms. They hugged, Aleks sighing in relief and closing his eyes. He expected James to be at least a bit upset, considering how embarrassing this was going to be. 

Aleks reluctantly pulled away from their hug, saying that he had a lot more to go.

“What? Are you serious?” James asked, raising his brows. His tone wasn’t angry or anything, just sort of nervous. 

Nodding, Aleks reached towards his hand before walking back into the main building, everyone peeking over their monitors with smiles on their faces.

Looking to the floor, James let out a laugh, “Jesus Christ, Aleksandr.”

He stood there momentarily, listening to the music and scanning the room to see the looks on their friend’s faces. Averting his gaze then, his attention went to the cards on the floor, picking them all up and reading them until he reached his desk. A smile was on his face the whole time as he sat the cards down on his desk, grabbing the bear from his seat and inspecting it for a moment, placing it on his desk. Aleks was right behind him, smile on his face as well.

“So? Do you like it?” 

“Is that even a question? I fucking love it,” James replied as he turned towards his boyfriend, stepping closer to him before bringing him into another hug and placing a kiss to his temple. “I love you.”

Aleks buried his face into James’s neck before mumbling an “I love you, too”.


End file.
